hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Autumn Wonders
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Sunny Stained Glass Chest. ** 50 Random weapons, 30 random collection items, 50 random assemblers, 5 experience amulets, and 5 search amulets. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Lady's Autumn Amulet for completing all the event quests. It doubles weapons, +50% more coins for exploration for 3 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Autumn Valley in the Illusions ** Tips for how to how the Illusions appears this event are welcomed! Daily Goals * Click on the Wonder Tree Totem to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Boat of Abundance wagon * Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) * Collect Amber Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Autumn Valley to get them) * Collect Autumn Keys in Autumn Valley (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Autumn Sphere (needed to enter Autumn Valley during the event) Wonder Tree Rank 1: Harvest Tree * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 3 Amber Stars Rank 2: Tree of Nature Spirits * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Amber Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Tree of Generous Gifts * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Amber Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Tree of Autumn Wonders * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Amber Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Tree of Plenty * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Amber Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Thanksgiving Tree * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Amber Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Autumn Sphere/Guiding Candle, 1 Event Assembler Autumn Chests * Chest of Rustling Leaves: ** 20 Amber Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Autumn Umbrella, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Autumn Keys) * Chest of Rain Drops: ** 40 Amber Stars, 25 Amber Acorn, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Carved Pumpkin, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Autumn Keys) * Chest of Ripe Fields: ** 60 Amber Stars, 40 Amber Acorn, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Autumn Umbrella, 1 Professor's Bee, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Autumn Keys) * Tree of Plenty Chest: ** 80 Amber Stars, 50 Amber Acorn, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Autumn Umbrella, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Autumn Keys) * Golden Sun Chest: ** 100 Amber Stars, 100 Amber Acorn, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Autumn Umbrella, 1 Hedgehog with an Apple, 1 Professor's Bee, 1 Carved Pumpkin, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Autumn Keys) * Chest of Autumn's Herald (1000 Key Chest): ** 300 Amber Acorn, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Cupcake of Golden Leaves, 2 Autumn Witch Ball, 2 Thanksgiving Bouquet, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Autumn Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Autumn's Herald * Related Location: ** Autumn Valley * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events